99 Wishes
by optimus prime girl
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyone is excited. Except poor Astral hasn't gotten anything. Angel decides to get Astral a present but she's not sure what…  New character premier! Light Astral X OC Fluff


Angel steadied the ladder while Kotori careful reached for the top of the tree with the star.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, as the star slid over the top of the tree. She climbed down to admire her work.

"It looks great, Kotori. We're almost ready for tomorrow." Angel beamed.

Yuma stood leaning against the wall watching, "I just wish it was Saturday. Then I wouldn't have to do any work, "he muttered.

Angel smiled, looking towards him, "Have patience, Yuma. Hasn't Astral taught you that by now?"

Astral floated next to Yuma, "She does have a point."

"Shut up, Astral…"

X-X

Angel, Kortori, and Yuma began moving gifts from the guest room in Kotori's house, to the party room around the tree. Astral followed close behind.

"Yuma, I am still confused. That is this holiday 'Christmas' about?" he asked.

"It's a special day when people give gifts to each other and stuff." Yuma answered.

Angel glanced back to the two of them, "It's not just that, Yuma. Christmas is a day when people put aside their differences and celebrate what they are thankful for; like friends and family."

Kotori looked at Angel frowning slightly, "That's so unfair that you can see Astral unlike the rest of us."

"Sorry, Kotori…"

Not long after, all the gifts were neatly organized under the tree.

"It looks great, guys," Angel said. She glanced at her watch, noticing the time, "Oh crap! I still have to go to the store and get my last few gifts and the stores close in an hour!" She went bolting down the hallway, glancing back over her shoulder waving good-bye, "Bye Kortori, Bye Yuma, Bye Astral! I'll see you guys to tomorrow!"

X-X

Angel fell onto her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Well, every thing's ready." She went through everything in her mind. She paused for a moment and sat up. Astral. She hadn't gotten anything for him. What could she get? An idea came to her and she jumped off her bed went over to her desk and began to work.

X-X

The party on Christmas Eve was festive. Angel recognized all her friends and a few she hadn't expected, like Shark. Gifts were exchanged among the friends. After things had been cleaned up, Yuma and Shark agreed to a friendly duel. The band of friends watched as the two dueled. Astral floated not too far away. No Numbers were at risk so he had nothing to worry about. He closed his eyes, it was nice to finally have some peace.

Angel notice the spirit was alone and dropped out of the bunch and walked towards Astral with a small bag in hand.

"Astral?"

Astral opened his eyes, looking at her, "Yes?"

Angel felt herself blush slightly and swallowed her fears. "I got you a present." Offering the small bag. Astral seemed surprised, but took the bag. He untied the string and opened it. Inside were an assorted mix of paper stars. Astral took one out and looked at it. "What are these?"

"They're wishing stars." Angel replied.

"Wishing Stars?" Astral echoed

"Yes. You write a wish on the inside of the star for the person you're going to give it to. Then they're suppose to undo the star and see what the wish was. I made 99 of them for each one of your memories. As you and Yuma find more Number cards, you can open the corresponding star." Angel said softly.

Astral placed the star back into the bag and tied it shut. "Thank you, Angel."

She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Astral."

X-X

Inside the Ou Key, Astral opened the bag that Angel had given him. He found Number 17 and carefully unfolded the star.

_I wish that someday, you'll recover all your memories._

He searched through the bag some more finding Number 96.

_I wish that you shall never give up hope. Kattobingo!_

Astral smiled slightly and continued to undo the stars of the Number Monster that he and Yuma had found. The last one to found was Number 39.

_I wish that once you've recover all your memories, and you've returned to your home world…that you'll never forget me…_

Astral stared at the small piece of paper. "Never, Angel. Never…"

X-X

Angel awoke the next morning. She crawled out of bed stretching. She turned around to make her bed when she noticed something on her night stand. A small paper star. She picked it up and looked it over. It was made of silver paper and had blue swirls on it. Angel smiled and carefully unfolded it.

_I wish that you will always be by my side & always be my friend. –Astral_

Angel smiled, holding the small piece of paper over her heart, "Always, Astral."

X-X

I couldn't resist! ^_^ Christmas is here and I'm addicted to Yugioh ZeXal. Angel is my ZeXal OC. Her mother is Denali, my YGH 5D's OC. ^_^ I'll try and get the story about how she meets Yuma and Astral

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL!**

It's Christmas Eve and everyone is excited. Except poor Astral hasn't gotten anything. Angel decides to get Astral a present but she's not sure what…

New character premier! Light Astral X OC Fluff


End file.
